The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline, commonly known as cabbage tree or cabbage palm, which is grown as a specimen architectural plant for use in container, border, and modern landscape. Cabbage palms eventually flower, however they are most valued for their attractive foliage, that is enhanced when backlit. The new cultivar from the family Agavaceae is known botanically as Cordyline pumilio×C. bunksii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘ROMA06’.
‘ROMA06’ arose from a breeding program that has been established by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Whenuapai, New Zealand. The objective of the breeding program is to produce a series of new Cordyline varieties that exhibit broad leaves, novel foliage color, and naturally tight, rapidly clumping habit.
‘ROMA06’ resulted from the deliberate pollination of the female parent, an individual Cordyline pumilio (species, unpatented) and the male parent, an individual Cordyline banksii (species, unpatented). During the breeding process the parents were placed in an isolated environment. Pollen from the male parent was transferred to the stigma of the female parent. Resulting seed was germinated and planted out by the inventor. The inventor selected ‘ROMA06’ as a single plant in 2007 based on the criteria of broad leaves, habit, and foliage color.
‘ROMA06’ may be compared with its parents as follows. Whereas the female parent species grows as a very tight clump of short spiky little leaves, the growth habit of ‘ROMA06’ is more open, taller and arching. Whereas the male parent species is very vigorous and quickly achieves a height of 3 meters with a single trunk, ‘ROMA06’ grows with multiple trunks and does not exceed a height of 2 meters. The differences between ‘ROMA06’ and its parents become increasingly apparent with age.
The variety of Cordyline which the inventor considers to be closest in characteristics to ‘ROMA06’ is Cordyline plant named ‘JURred’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,224). The two varieties may be compared by the width of their leaves. Whereas the leaves of ‘ROMA06’ are less than 2 cm in width, the leaves of ‘JURred’ range between 2 cm and 4 cm in width. In addition, the inventor considers that ‘ROMA06’ more quickly forms a clump with more basal shoot growth than ‘JURred’. The differences between ‘ROMA06’ and ‘JURred’ become increasingly apparent with age.
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘ROMA06’ include light clumping habit and sword-shaped leaves that are burgundy-red in color. After 4 years ‘ROMA06’ achieves a height and width of 0.8 meters with multiple small trunks and white vanilla-scented flowers. Cultural requirements include full sun to partial shade, moderate watering during the growing season which is then reduced in fall and winter. ‘ROMA06’ is asexually propagated by the methods of division and tissue culture. ‘ROMA06’ is hardy in USDA Zone 8.
The inventor first propagated the selected single seedling plant of ‘ROMA06’ in 2007 using the method of division. Subsequently ‘ROMA06’ has been propagated under the inventor's direct supervision by the method of tissue culture. The plants resulting from the first, and from all subsequent generations, have exhibited the identical characteristics as the inventor's original selection. The inventor has determined that ‘ROMA06’ is stable, uniform, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.